lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Satoshi Kiro
Name: Satoshi Kiro Alias: Water Tornado of Britannia. He is called this because of his special water attack. Walking Fish on Land. He is called this by his father. Race: Britannian/Mercurian Birthday: March 14th Age: 26 Hobbies: Like Kenjiro, the Knight of Nine, Satoshi holds a musical interest, but his interest lies in playing the flute. He often plays the flute to calm himself after a difficult day or to entertain Princess Ashanti. He also enjoys writing, poems being among his favorite to write. Powers/Abilities: Hydrokinesis: Being part Mercurian, Satoshi was born with the ability to control and manipulate water from any water source. Although he cannot produce water out of thin air, he can however use his power to summon water and shape it into a form of a tornado. When he uses his power in summoning the water tornado, he crosses his arms into an X over his chest, and then swings his arms out to either side to unleash the water tornado. Aikido: Undergoing some personal training with one of the best Aikido masters in Britannia, Satoshi learned this peaceful way of defense, to learn to fight in the way of the harmonious spirit. It took him a while to get it, but he was soon capable of turning his master’s practiced attacks back against him. Aikido is a defense that not only protects the user, but also the opponent. Silat: This martial arts skill which bases itself on different types of animal forms, concentrating on joint manipulation, fast strikes, blade weapons and throws. When it is in use, it is said to resemble dance moves as it unites several different forms into one mesh, concentrating to a specific element in order to fully make use of this style of fighting. Strengths: He is very honorable and actually detests violence. He doesn’t hate Elevens nor does he view them as such, but he will do his duty as expected of him. However, he will not attack unarmed and defenseless Elevens even if ordered. He prefers to do battle against the Black Knights in a fair combat of skills, might, and intellect. Weaknesses: Fire: Any type of fire or heat source has an oppositional effect on Satoshi. When his water tornado is encountered by heat it loses its strength. The hotter it is, the less power his attack has. He also does not do very efficiently in the heat, preferring to stay where it is cooler. In the humid summer times, Satoshi’s skills in battle lessens, making him feel useless. But during cooler months, he is a force to be reckoned with. Sensitivity: Being part Mercurian, Satoshi can be pretty sensitive to things around him. He does not like fights among comrades, believing that comrades, even those of the Rounds should be united together. When discord breaks out between them, he feels they cannot even truly be called Rounds, the best in the empire. Often he has stated that when fights between them break out, he does not deserve his title. And because of this sensitivity he has trouble focusing on what he needs to. Ashanti: Since becoming Princess Ashanti's Knight, he feels an overprotective boundary to her. In fact it is difficult for him to stay away from her for very long, but during battle he must force her from his mind in order to concentrate on his job. But he would do anything to protect her as it is his duty. If Ashanti were to become harmed in any way, Satoshi would lose complete control over himself. Rank: Knight of Eleven/Princess Ashanti’s Knight Character Info: Satoshi was born in the small city of Kejik, a southwest borderline city that is surrounded by Pendragon to a Britannian nobleman and a young duchess from Mercury who had fallen in love with her Britannian husband. As a child with Mercurian blood in him, Satoshi was born with hydrokinesis, but didn’t begin to use his power until the age of five years old when a sudden event forced it out of him. While his father had been away at a meeting in Pendragon, Satoshi and his mother sat quietly in their home, an estate by the Galleria Sea enjoying one another’s company. But when a burglar broke down their door and threatened their very lives, Satoshi’s life would be forever changed. His mother pleaded with the burglar to spare them and she valiantly protected her son. For her efforts though, she was shot before Satoshi’s very eyes. Something inside Satoshi snapped just then and with a loud cry of anguish and terror the swimming pool they had been enjoying themselves in suddenly became a swirling and angry mass of boiling and bubbling water. This surprised the burglar and he walked closer to Satoshi with his gun leveled at the five year old’s head as he bent protectively over his wounded mother. Just when the trigger was about to be pulled, the water from the pool suddenly rose up, formed into a twister like shape, then spun swiftly out of the pool, around Satoshi and his mother and slammed up against the burglar throwing him back against the wall, drowning him. Satoshi then tried to help his wounded mother when his father returned home. His father had been shocked to see what had taken place but wasted no time in getting help for his wife and son. The Kejikan Police and Ambulatory services were called and Satoshi’s mother was taken to the hospital in Pendragon where she underwent a grueling a sixteen hour emergency operation to remove her badly damaged right leg. This terrible tragedy would forever remain with Satoshi and it was because of this reason that he refuses to attack anyone defenseless. For although his mother was a full blooded Mercurian, unlike the men and Sailor Mercury, his mother’s water powers were not very strong, incapable of protection against a modern weapon such as a nine millimeter gun. Over the next few years, Satoshi practiced his hydrokinesis, sometimes moving water from one place to another, and sometimes creating small waves in his family’s indoor pool. As with his ability to control water, Satoshi loved to swim and was like a fish in the water. His father often called him a “Walking Fish on Land” because all Satoshi could talk about was swimming and water. By the time he was 21, he learned of an opportunity in which the Emperor of Britannian was looking for more Rounds to add to his forces. Feeling he could be of some use, he left his home in Kejik and went to Pendragon where he underwent one year of training in Knightmare Piloting and martial arts combat. At the end of the year he received his pilot’s license and went to see the Emperor where he demonstrated his skills. It was soon after Charles appointed him as the Knight of Eleven and ordered him to move into the palace. Satoshi did so and soon joined up with the other Rounds, getting to know them little by little over the course of time. It was also during this time, that Satoshi met eighteen year old Prince Shoichi. Satoshi’s silent nature baffled him, but he admired the way the prince handled himself in day to day events. The two spent sometime together, either to talk about politics or the war, and although their opinions did not always have an agreeable outcome, there was respect between them. Satoshi was eventually ordained by Shoichi as his personal Knight and Satoshi took the honor of this seriously. He protected Shoichi from everything ranging from attempted assassination to backing him up during battles against dangerous rebels. When Satoshi turned 23, Shoichi enlisted to go to Aeolian where the Aeolian military was in dire need of help. It was at this time, Shoichi took Satoshi aside. Satoshi was thanked for all his services to the prince, but Shoichi had no further use of Satoshi. He then appointed Satoshi as Princess Ashanti’s Knight as she was far too young to appoint her own Knight. Satoshi accepted this order with honor and wished the prince the best as Shoichi departed. They would not see one another for two years. At the age of twenty four, the war with the Resistance began for Satoshi. The Rounds had managed to scatter the remnant and arrested quite a few members over the years and scattered the remaining. Only a few handfuls had managed to escape, and their hideout was consistently sought out. After the fifth battle against the Resistance, Satoshi requested a small absent of leave in order to think some things through. He was granted this request and assured Princess Ashanti that he would return swiftly. And so, Satoshi managed to use a transporter to travel to Earth. On Earth he encountered a young man whose own skills in combat seemed to rival his. Feeling he would be a good asset to the Britannian empire, Satoshi attacked the man in an honorable fight. The fight lasted an hour with Satoshi the victor. He bounded the man who suddenly asked him the question that stunned him. “Why would one such as yourself imprison one who is similar to you?” Satoshi denied knowing what he was talking about, but when told they both had control over water sources, Satoshi became shocked and uncertain. Then suddenly, Satoshi’s right arm engulfed into flames. He screamed and batted the flames out, and he heard the man yell a reprimand at a young woman who had appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. When he heard that the young woman should forgive him, followed by, “He is like me,” Satoshi could not bring himself to force the young man to go with him back to Britannia. Satoshi released the man and for awhile he spoke to the man and the woman and soon learned their names as Scorpio and Flash and that they were part of an eight team of Warriors who defended Earth from evil forces. This earned their respect from Satoshi who told them to defend it to the best of their honor and availability. He soon departed, feeling like a different man, and returned to Britannia where he took up his duty as Princess Ashanti’s Knight and a Round of the empire. To this day, Satoshi’s right arm still bears the burn scars done to him by Flash who had protected her friend. He keeps them well covered and does not talk about what happened, feeling the scars were a reminder of a friendship he had made while on Earth. Because of this, Satoshi constantly strives to be the best he can by showing absolute respect and absolute dignity to those who surround him on a daily basis. One day, Satoshi would like to see peace come between the Britannians and the Elevens. NPC: No KNIGHTMARE COMING SOON!